Tree harvesting machines are available on the market today which perform one or more of the following operations: felling, delimbing and bucking of trees. One of the problems with these prior art tree harvesting machines was that they were extremely large in size and complicated in construction thereby rendering them prohibitively expensive to construct and maintain. Moreover, the bulkiness of the machine and the lack of maneuverability of the machine substantially precluded the use of the machine when selective harvesting or thinning of trees was desired. Also, once a tree was felled, the prior art machines generally were unable to maneuver with the felled tree before processing was complete.